The ultimate objective of this research project are: a. To demonstrate that synthetic oligodeoxyribonucleotides complementary to the human beta-globin gene in the region encompassing the sickle cell anemia point-mutation can be used as specific-hybridization probes. b. To demonstrate that the mutation A yields T (glutamic acid yields valine) at the sixth condon of beta-globin can be detected in the gene by discriminating between perfectly matched (A-T or T-A) and mismatched (T-T or A-A) hybridization between oligonucleotides and genomic DNA. c. To show that the sensitivity of hybridization of 32P-labeled oligonucleotides to total human DNA in a Southern blotting experiment is sufficient to permit use of this hybridization technique for the prenatal diagnosis as sickle cell anemia.